Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus which forms a pattern on an imprint material on a substrate using a mold is attracting attention as one of mass-production lithography apparatuses such as magnetic storage media and semiconductor devices. In the imprint apparatus, the residual film thickness of a pattern formed by an imprint material (the distance between the surface of a substrate and the bottom surface of the concave portion of the pattern formed by the imprint material) is uniformed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-299994 proposes a method in which a mold and an imprint material on a substrate are brought into contact with each other while the mold is inclined so that the surface of the substrate and the pattern surface of the mold, on which a pattern for molding an imprint material is formed, are parallel to each other.
An imprint apparatus brings a mold and an imprint material on a substrate into contact with each other after arranging a shot region below the pattern surface of the mold, and aligns the mold and the substrate while the mold and the imprint material are in contact with each other. While the mold and the imprint material on the substrate are in contact with each other, it is difficult to change the relative positions of the mold and the substrate. Therefore, to quickly perform alignment, the change amounts of the relative positions should be as small as possible in alignment. If, however, the mold is inclined as in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-299994, a mark formed on the mold may shift in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the mold and the imprint material are brought into contact with each other. That is, if the mold and the imprint material are brought into contact with each other while the mold is inclined, the change amounts of the relative positions of the mold and the substrate in alignment may increase by the inclination amount of the mold.